


Trick or Treat 2018

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: The kreos do Halloween!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My housemate's herb garden is finally good for _something..._


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
